Delay and Bruises
by CamilaSF
Summary: Lucy olhou novamente para o relógio do lado da cama. Mil e um pensamentos passavam-lhe pela cabeça e certamente a maioria deles era sobre o que poderia ter acontecido de ruim com o idiota...Idiota que ela amava.


_Já estava com saudades de escrever algo sobre Fairy Tail, e finalmente tive um ideia, um tanto Fluffy e fofinha...Talvez até bobinha para alguns, mas foi algo bem leve e divertido de escrever._

* * *

><p><em>Ele estava atrasado.<em>

Lucy olhou novamente para o relógio do lado da cama. Mil e um pensamentos passavam-lhe pela cabeça e certamente a maioria deles era sobre o que poderia ter acontecido de ruim com o idiota.

_Idiota que ela amava._

Soltando um breve suspiro a mesma se levantou indo para a cozinha com a ideia de fazer algo para a distrair de seus pensamentos negativos, soltando uma breve prece a Kami que nada de ruim tivesse acontecido com ele.

Tinha recém aberto a torneira para lavar a pequena louça que tinha acumulado do café da manhã quando assustou-se com o forte estrondo da porta. Mas que depressa a loira desligou a torneira.

– Natsu...Seu baka, você está atrasado...Você tem ideia do sust.. - Esbravejava a loira enquanto ia em direção ao rosado, que ao ver o estado do mesmo sentiu toda sua irritação desaparecer na mesma hora - Natsu.O que diabos houve com você? - Falou a loira com os olhos achocolatados arregalados de surpresa e preocupação.

– Ocorreu tudo bem na missão….Apenas uns magos negros idiotas que queriam vingança - Comentou o rosado despreocupadamente, se atirando no pequeno sofá do apartamento da loira.

A loira se aproximou do sofá, pegando delicadamente o queixo do outro, analisando os ferimentos, um corte que estava sangrando bastante no supercilio, um olho levemente roxo, e outros pequenos cortes que rapidamente se curariam.

Observando os olhos ônix a loira não pode deixar de dar um suspiro de alívio, ele finalmente estava em casa e seguro. Fazendo um carinho nos cabelos de cor incomum, Lucy soltou uma pequena risada ao ver o mesmo inclinar a cabeça para que ela continuasse.

Se levantando, a loira deu um olhar que não admitia reclamações e comentou para o rosado enquanto ia em direção ao armário pegar uma toalha.

– Vamos já cuidar desses cortes, fique quieto, enquanto arrumo um banho para você - Ignorando protestos do rosado, a loira abriu a porta do banheiro e enquanto estava de costas, esperando que o rosado não visse o rosto da mesma, sussurrou baixinho - Apenas me deixe cuidar de você.

Quando a banheira já estava pronta, a loira chamou o rosado, esse que entrou somente com uma toalha na cintura. Lucy não pode segurar o forte rubor de subir para seu rosto, mesmo que eles já estavam namorando a algum tempo, e já tiveram relações sexuais, ela ainda não deixava de corar ao ver o corpo definido do namorado.

– Ok, entre - Falou a loira, levantando-se e se virando para o pequeno armárioprocurando o kit de primeiros socorros que tinha deixado ali. E também dando uma pequena privacidade para o rosado entrar na banheira.

Logo que achou o kit, sentou-se na borda da banheira para limpar-lhe o rosto.

– Você está brava Luce? - Perguntou o rosado interpretando o silêncio da loira comoirritação.

– Não Natsu….Apenas você me deu um susto - Falou a loira suavemente ao olhar nos inocentes olhos ônix. Vendo o mesmo estremecer de dor enquanto limpava os cortes com desinfetante.

Ao ouvir a resposta da loira o garoto na banheira sorriu antes de começar a comentar sobre a missão e os magos que o tinha atacado.

– Eu só tenho esses machucados no rosto porque eles me pegaram de surpresa….Pois você tinha que ver, Lucy, eu chutei o traseiro deles tão forte que duvido que eles venham incomodar de novo - Terminou o rosado com uma risada. A mesma soltou uma risada contagiada com o bom humor do rosado.

– Está feito Natsu - Comentou a loira, quando terminou com os cortes - Você está se sentindo melhor agora? - Perguntou dando um selinho no namorado vendo o mesmo sorrir.

– Eu ficaria melhor se você entrasse aqui comigo - Comentou o rosado com uma voz falsamente inocente antes de puxar-la para a banheira assim podendo a beijar profundamente.

_**E Lucy sabia que Natsu não era tão inocente quanto parecia.**_


End file.
